Project Summary/Abstract Core B- The Developmental (Dev) Core of the San Diego (SD) CFAR aims to support emerging investigators and promote innovative directions in HIV research. The Dev Core provides opportunities for junior investigators and investigators new to HIV research to generate preliminary data for larger grant applications through the awarding of pilot grants (up to $50K for 1 year). Developmental grants are also employed in the recruitment and retention of new HIV research faculty, who can in many cases apply for funding prior to their arrival. Applications are evaluated by the Developmental Grant Review Committee which represents a broad range of HIV research expertise and all four SD CFAR member institutions. In addition, two new categories of grant opportunities available to post-doctoral fellows (Next Generation Grants, up to $10K) and junior faculty with impending NIH R series grant applications (High Impact MicroGrants, up to $3K) are now offered to further leverage CFAR funding to assist these investigators in establishing productive HIV research careers. The Dev Core also collects data on the success of grant awardees in terms of resultant publications, additional grant funding, and career advancement. The Dev Core further cultivates the community of emerging HIV researchers through Training Workshops, seminars and formal mentorship opportunities. These include weekly Work-in-Progress, Journal Club and AIDS Clinical Rounds, mock NIH-style study section reviews for K and R series grant applications (OK Review), and a Leadership Academy where junior faculty are mentored and operate as CFAR Core co- directors. These programs facilitate the academic success of emerging researchers and prepare them for leadership roles. Finally, the Dev Core operates a Rapid Review Board for the efficient solicitation and review of applications for funding opportunities with quick turnaround times, such as certain foundation grants and Administrative Supplements. This Rapid Review Board identifies appropriate mentors for the applicants, provides constructive feedback, and in cases where there are limits on the number of applications, determines which applications are most likely to be successful. With the growth of the SD CFAR, the Dev Core can expand the number of innovative projects and training opportunities that it supports and more effectively cultivate the next generation of talented HIV investigators.